Lil Moni - Can't Take Me Down
'''Can't Take Me Down '''is a diss track against groups participating in the Fall of Lil Moni by Lil Moni. Lyrics Intro You bitches be playing my balls Like it's a game of fucking FIFA You all have gone too far Thanks to motherfucking in-a-bad-mouth and black-sheep Fans have turned against me My albums have been set ablaze Jersey City has experienced riots AND IT'S ALL THEIR FUCKING FAULT So now Imma diss them I will rise You can attack the player all you fucking want But I will rise And this is Stage 1 1 I pull up in Cali', no knife I be going San Ysidro on them You hoes better stop burning my shit Or I will go 9/11 on you I be going Tay-K on you all Beat the fuck outta you all, then do the race This ain't Bel Air, this is real life Go get a life, before I fuck you all up You assholes really here for the money Interstate 405 gonna get bombed My little sister, just got Platinum My big bro, he in Harvard Why not you promote them, instead of egging my house You bitches really are hungry for more You bitches really are Nikolas Cruz You better not shoot up my ass Or it'll be VT 2007 Hold up, I just heard another riot Gonna kill you all with a gyser Using all my flyers Beat you up like Mike Tyson Got more money than Cali Now New Jersey is the best state Now New York on NJ's dick Now they rioting again When will you whores stop trying You hoes will not wil Lil Moni is gonna come back And she will go Sandy Hooks If you don't move out the way Chorus I got shooters in Texas I got shooters in Cali I got shooters in Florida I got shooters in New York They are all working for me They are all gonna fuck you up They are all like NWA And they don't show mercy 2 You bitches be playing my balls Like it's a game of fucking FIFA Adam Lanza is on my side He from CT and he will go psycho He will shoot every last one of you dickheads Then go Round 2 of Newton I also worship God, so he is on my side I also worship Buddha, so he is on my side All combine, you assholes are shit Your fucking done, I can guarantee that You'll be my slaves, then get raped Be like that mayor from "The Cave Ritual" Referring PAW Patrol creepypastas Not a hoe to play with I WILL FUCK YOU UP LIKE I'M COLUMBINE Chorus I got shooters in Texas I got shooters in Cali I got shooters in Florida I got shooters in New York They are all working for me They are all gonna fuck you up They are all like NWA And they don't show mercy I got shooters in Texas I got shooters in Cali I got shooters in Florida I got shooters in New York They are all working for me They are all gonna fuck you up They are all like NWA And they don't show mercy Outro And that is my final warning to you backstabbers You dare do anymore shit to me And you really will face severe consequences Triva * This is ranked #1 in the most controversial songs of 2018. * This follow the beat to Lil Uzi Vert's "Rich Forever Leaked". * Interstate 405 teamed up with Ian Slater and Jakob Magnusson to make a diss track on Lil Moni called "Fake Hoe". Category:Fanfic Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Lil Moni Category:Fall of Lil Moni